Actuators are used to control the outflow of gas or fluid products from pressurized containers—such as aerosol cans. The actuator is designed to facilitate the gas or fluid flow from the pressurized container to a second location. The actuator may be designed to release the pressurized gas or fluid from an attached container when the actuator is depressed. Accordingly, when a user presses on the actuator, the gas or fluid is released and directed to the second location by the actuator.
In some systems, the secondary location is also a pressurized environment. For example, a vehicle air conditioning system may use a pressurized system containing refrigerant. A pressurized canister of refrigerant may be used to add refrigerant to the vehicle air conditioning system when needed. When a canister is connected to a secondary pressurized source, the secondary pressurized source will provide back pressure into the connections, tubing, and/or actuator components between the pressurized canister and the secondary pressurized source. This back pressure may cause operational problems. For example, the back pressure may cause the actuator to disconnect from the canister. For another example, the back pressure may cause refrigerant to leak through the connection between the canister and the actuator.